Afterwards
by Aquaryus-Alice
Summary: This story is about 13 years after the defeat of Voldemort. Though there was no trouble no one knew that would happen ...


**Afterwards**

_**Author's note: Thanks to my beta: Weird Ginny. Luv u ... :"**_

[]

"I do"

"And you, Harry James Potter, do you promise to love, to protect Miss Ginevra until the rest of your life?"

"I do"

"I now declare the two of you husband and wife. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your wife. Wish for this young couple eternal happiness"

And Harry kissed Ginny while the crowd cheered. Finally, after all those remarkable adventures they've passed, they finally had each other.

After the wedding party, Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand.

They reached a big tree. Ginny suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Harry, finally, I am your official wife" She whispered in his ear with excitement. "I'm so happy"

Harry put his hand on the back of her neck. Then he gently touched her lips with his.

In that moment, when their lips connected, everything in the world fell away. It was just the two of them. He was no longer The Boy Who Lived – he was just Harry who was kissing his wife like there was no tomorrow.

Ginny fell into the kiss and kissed Harry back fervently. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he pulled her even closer as he massaged her lips . Then, he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth to touch hers. Their tongues dance together… lazily at first, and then quicker and more passionately. Soon there was no space left between them at all, she was pressed close against his body. She could feel his muscles moving, feel the warmth of his body.

In that moment, they don't know that one person watching them with tears slipping through eyes.

[]_  
><em>

**Chapter 1: BACK TO HOGWARTS**

**_Part 1: The owl's letter_**

13 years later

The Boy Who Lived is older and more confident. He was one of the best Aurors of the Ministry. Everyone respected him.

In Autumn, the fog almost covered the small family who was walking toward the station. The little girl cried. "Mom, I want to go…" She took her mother's hand and shook it.

"You're not old enough, next year honey" her mother said sweetly.

"But I want to go … I want to go …"

"Come on Lily, we'll send you a bowl of Hogwarts" James quickly joked

"Don't tease your sister" Harry warned "Gin, Did Ron and Hermione come?"

"I don't know, Come and see"

The family one by one ran into the 9 station. The Hogwarts Express in their view, the laughs, the talks in everywhere. James and Albus quickly disappeared. Harry suddenly remembered his childhood.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione…" Lily screamed.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so MUCH" Ron flew into Harry and embraced him

"Let it go Ron…" said Harry after he escaped out of Ron's grip, he teased.

"You're liar. You meet me everyday,well almost, so how can you miss me"

"It's the truth"

"Come on, you two are not kids anymore .." Hermione said.

"OK fine, so hi, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said with immense importance.

"My name's Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you" he stretched out his hand for Harry to shake. After that, they laughed out loud.

A few days later Harry and Ginny were back to their home, in Grimmauld place. Ginny was making lunch for both of them while Harry was reading the Daily Prophet.

Suddenly an owl flew through the window and landed into Harry's lap. He stared at it for a while, then took the letter from it.

"From who?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her husband, watching him open the letter

"Hogwarts" Harry said noticing the stamp on the front of the letter, and began to read.

_Dear _

_Because of the sudden accident happened to Professor William, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts would be pleasant to have you teaching in the unoccupied place . We've known that you're a Auror, so I've talked to the Minister of Magic about the inconvenient. _

_Come soon, so we can have a talk._

_Headmistress_

_Professor Mc Gonagall_

"What, teach Defence Against the Dark Arts? How… how could …" said Harry stuttering.

"I think you should go.."

"But … this is crazy" Harry stood up.

"I think Professor Mc Gonagall has a point. She is never wrong..." Ginny continued to explain. "Maybe she has an emergency"

Ginny finally stood up and Accio what he needed into a suitcase. Harry looked at his wife in disbelief for a while then took the Floo.

Before stepping into the fireplace, Harry did not forget to kiss Ginny on her cheeks.

"The office of the Headmistress of Hogwarts" Harry said clearly and threw the Floo on the bottom of the fireplace.

He saw Ginny waving her hand toward him before everything disappeared ...


End file.
